Supernova
by Woman-of-the-night
Summary: After meeting each other at the party, Allison and Derek feel something for each other but Derek avoids Allison at all costs in fear of getting hurt again. Kate steps in and things get ugly. Previously called: Something Worth Fighting For
1. Prologue

**Alright guys. I'm am back! Sort of! I'll save my breath trying to explain my absence but I want everyone to know that I am working on my other stories and I plan, if things continue to go the way they are, to have every single story updated by this Sunday! Let's cross our fingers that I don't lose my writing mojo.**

**Anyways, I mentioned in a A/N that D&A has recently over taken my mental state due to my roleplay where my character (Allison) is together with Derek. I love the possibilites of it. So here is a...sneak peak, a really short snippet, of what to expect from this story I suppose. It was actually inspired by the video titled : Derek/Allison - {Dasiy} Such an amazing video!**

* * *

**Something Worth Fighting For: Prologue**

* * *

The forest was eerily quiet, not an animal stirred around her. Allison wasn't sure how she felt about that. In fact, she wasn't sure about anything at this point. She really shouldn't have followed Derek into the woods. It was stupid and irrational but Allison needed to see him. Ever since the first night she had met him, she felt drawn to him and she knew that he felt it too. Allison saw the way he looked at her. His eyes holding an almost longing look to them and she had to wonder why he was so intent on avoiding her.

She turned around, scanning the area around her as paranoia started to take over, She was too deep now and any deeper into the woods would result in her getting lost. But he was close, Allison could feel him. She swore she could feel his eyes burning holes in her like they always did when he looked at her. Why was he avoiding her? It was so stupid. He had told her he had trust issues that day she had dragged him to the café. He had been quiet but he had opened up to her in ways she never thought a man like him would. So why was he doing this? Allison knew he had seen her follow him. He had to have heard her yell. Why had he even been in woods in front of her house anyways?

Allison sighed and turned to head back home when a twig snapped behind her. Her head spun around with enough speed to give her whiplash and she barely caught sight of the black leather jacket she knew belong to Derek."_Stop_!" She called out but stopped when he spun around and gave her a cold look. She had never seen those eyes with so much coldness directed at her.

"Stay away."

For the breifest moment, Allison swore his eyes changed color but shrugged it off. "No!" She spoke firmly, standing her ground. The distance between them, only a few yards, seemed like miles to her. "You've been avoiding me. Why?"

Derek just looked at her and Allison could see that longing return in his eyes before he masked it with the barriers he had up all the time. He didn't give her an answer and simply turned away. Allison wanted to push him, run after him and demand answers but she didn't. There had been unspoken words between them and Derek had given her the clear signal. _He didn't want her to be around him_. The single thought broke her more than it probably should have. They were nothing to each other so it shouldn't effect her like it was. But yet it did...and Allison wasn't going to stop until she had answers. He could walk away from her now, pretend that the time, however little it was, spent together had meant nothing but Allison would confront him again.

* * *

**A/n: For all of those constant readers who have stayed with me during my long ass and unexpected hiatus, thank you! I have recieved a large number of reviews and messages asking when I was coming back or if I was dead. I assure you I am very much alive XD And I am back now. The chapter of My Mate and Hardships of an Eternal Love are complete! I am just going to post all upates on Sunday including the first official chapter of this one. :)**

**For people who have never read my stories before, Hello! I hope you enjoyed it and construcive cristism is always welcomed! Hope you stick around! **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Soooo...I couldn't wait to post this on Sunday and decided to post it today. :P**

**This story, I have an idea of what I want to do and the general plot line but details are still sketchy and the POV and style of writing for it might change. However, this story revolves solely around D&A (need a pairing name!) There will be interactions etc with the other characters but this is a strong D&A story.**

* * *

**Chapter One: First Meeting**

* * *

Allison watched as the car sped away from Lydia's house, utter confusion and hurt plainly seen on her features. Scott had left her stranded at the party. _That's just great. _Her thought process was cut short by a smooth voice coming from behind her. Allison spun around and eyed the man with the slight smile on his face. It seemed genuine enough but she could easily tell that he was uncomfortable smiling. His hair was spiked up and gelled to look obnoxiously messy perfect but the look fit him well. The black leather jacket that hugged his form and well-guarded green eyes were clear signs to stay away. They were such a contrast to the friendly smile on his lips.

"How do you know my name?" She asked him curiously, briefly wondering if she should be more apprehensive or frightened that a stranger knew her name especially one who was clearly older than her by nearly ten years.

The smile never faltered on Derek's face and took another step closer to Allison. "Like I said, I'm a friend of Scott's. He mentioned going with you to the party. Not to mention your family is new here. It's pretty big news." Allison took the answer easily enough because it seemed logical. She was about to question him further when he spoke again, cutting her off. "Scott's not feeling well. I can give you a ride home if you'd like?"

Allison faltered at the offer and looked at him again. She didn't know why, couldn't explain it, but she felt comfortable in his presence. She hesitated for a second, questioning her common sense, before nodding sharply. "Yeah, thanks. I'd appreciate it."

No further words were exchanged between them as Derek led her down the street. As they walked by, Allison spotted Stiles and waved at him, puzzled by the look on his face. She shrugged it off and waited by the passenger side of the car that apparently belong to him. Allison gave the Camaro an appreciative once over before getting in when it was unlocked.

She buckled in and gnawed at her nail as he started the car. "I live ne-"

"I know where you live." That statement alone should have caused some sort of negative reaction and probably should have raised flags but it didn't. Allison found that she wasn't even concerned with it. She nodded at him and pulled her jacket tighter around her body. The silence between them was awkward and Allison bit her nails harder, sighing when she broke it. Her mom was going to be upset when she figured out that Allison re-started her habit of biting nails. Her thoughts drifted to the events of the night, mainly focused on Scott. Everything had been going great and she had been having a good time with him. There had been a connection…or at least she had though there had been. She was pissed he had left her stranded a apology and made a mental note to confront him about it Monday at school.

"So..." Allison trailed off, trying to say something to fill the silence that encompassed them as he drove through town. "How long have you known Scott…?"

Derek smirked at her question and tried to conceal it to the best of his abilities but despite his efforts, the corners of his lips were tugged and raised. His eyes glanced at her ever so slightly and he cleared his throat when he caught her watching him, the smirk falling near instantly. "I've known him long enough."

The vague answer had Allison's head buzzing with questions again. It seemed a little odd to her that a sixteen year old would be friends with someone who was a few years their senior. However, who was she to judge. Suddenly, his name finally registered and her head spun to look at him. "You said your name was Derek Hale right?"

She watched as he turned to look at her with a cautious gleam in his eyes. He was trying to figure out why she had asked so suddenly. His green eyes found their way back to the road and he gave a sharp nod. "Why?"

The confirmation made Allison connect the pieces on why his name had sounded so familiar. From the moment they arrived in town, Allison had heard whispers of a Hale being back. At the beginning, the name had meant nothing to her. But as the days dwindled on, she caught pieces of the odd or two conversations revolving the name around town. Not only that, but she had heard the odd whispers here or there coming from her parents about the Hales. She had heard enough to know that the Hale family was practically gone. Burned in a house fire. Allison had been horrified when she heard that. She couldn't imagine losing her family like that. From the rumors, that meant he had to be around twenty-three years old. But the rumors also claimed that he and his sister, apparently the sole survivors apart from their comatose uncle, had fled to New York. So why would he be back?

"Your family was the one that died in the fire all those years ago, right?" She saw his grip tighten dramatically on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning ghostly white. His jaw clenched and Allison swore she heard his teeth grind together. Suddenly, she felt bad for bringing it up.

"That's none of your business." His voice was firm but yet somehow remained polite.

Allison gnawed on her lip, glancing at him again. She analyzed him, watching over the facial expressions. The emotions were hidden well but Allison could see them. There was an overwhelming look of guilt under the hard mask. The sadness and anger was palpable. Allison fiddled with her hands and took a deep breath, debating on whether to further push the subject. "You know you shouldn't feel guilty. I can't imagine how it must feel but…it's not your fault."

A glare, eyes filled surprise and disbelief, was the only response she got. Derek didn't say anything else but his whole body tensed, going rigid and Allison suspected that if anyone were to touch him or even speak to him at the moment, he would explode. Wisely, Allison kept her mouth shut on subject and sank into the seat.

The heat was on in the car and she was unsure as to why seeing they were just beginning the fall season. It was still warm outside. She unbuckled her seatbelt and removed her jacket, placing it next to her on the leather seat.

"You can turn the heat off." His voice broke the silence that had taken over and Allison jumped slightly at the unexpectedness of it.

With his permission, Allison reached over and turned off the heat before smiling to herself. "You don't talk much, do you?"

The corner of Derek's lip curled into a smile. "No."

"And you don't smile or show emotion a lot either, huh?"

Another small smile came her way before his lips flattened to a straight line. "No."

Allison nodded to herself and twisted her body to fully face him. She barely registered the fact that he was pulling into her house. "It's a good defense mechanism to avoid getting hurt. You're kind of like this guy from school, Jackson, with his cocky attitude. "She'd be lying if she said she wasn't proud of her ability to read people and of the way Derek looked shocked as he put the car in park. She fidgeted under his intense gaze and she knew he was trying to figure her out. When he didn't speak, Allison decided it would be best to exit the car. "Um…thanks for the ride, Derek." She mumbled as she opened the car door. Derek simply gave her nod in response and Allison internally sighed at the silent response. Before she closed the door, Allison peeked her head back inside. "See you around?"

Derek looked at her and couldn't help but smirk again. "Maybe."

Pleased with the verbal answer, Allison nodded and shut the door. She waited until the car was far away to start the walk to the front door. Allison groaned when she realized she had left her jacket in his car and hit her head against the front once she had shut it. However, the more she thought about it the less of a bad thing it seemed. It meant Derek had to come looking for her. She wasn't sure why she wanted to see the man again, but she was intrigued by him and had come to like him in the short minutes spent with him. With a smile on her face, she kissed her dad's cheek and gave her mother a hug, before heading upstairs to her room.

* * *

**Kinda iffy on this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. I would love opinions on it :)**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: One Look Is All It Takes

**And here is another chapter! I finished outlining this story. As of now, this will have about 13 chapters. Please take notice of the rating change. There will be two sex scenes throughout this story. Also, I did change the title as a result of listening to a song: _Space Bound by Eminem_ recently and I thought Supernova fit well considering my plans for the story. I feel pretty accomplished getting an update out here in less than a month. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: One Look Is All It Takes**

* * *

Allison looked at Scott, not liking at all the fact that he wouldn't give her a straight up answer as to why he had abandoned her at the party. She had to admit, however, that his stuttering was a adorable. Scott overall was very likable and Allison found that she genuinely liked him. It was comfortable and nice with him. He liked her, she could easily tell that much and the blush that coated his tan cheeks whenever she smiled or laughed was a dead giveaway. She could see herself being with him, they were compatible as far as she could tell and if she was being honest with herself, she had never been attracted to someone so quickly in her life. With all the moving around her family did, Allison barely let herself get close to anyone. The only exception being a boy named Francis from her last high school in San Francisco. That move in itself had been odd. They had stayed in that town for a year. That was a really long time for her family. She really did hope that this town would be her last stop until graduation.

The honk of car interrupted what she was saying to Scott. Allison turned to look in the direction of the noise and saw her dad walking around his car. Allison smiled at him before turning her eyes back to Scott. "That's my dad. I better go." Allison hesitated, wondering if she should hug Scott but decided against it and walked over to her dad.

Reaching her father, Allison grinned at him happily, her dimples showing. "Hey dad." She kissed his gray-stubble covered cheek and climbed in the passenger seat, smiling when her dad closed the door behind her. He was always such a gentleman. Never, never, did he get out of the car and not open and close the door for her and her mother. When they went out, her father always make sure to open the door for them, carry their bags if they went shopping. He was a gentleman and Allison admired that greatly of him. She gave Scott one last wave, puzzled at his facial expression but shrugged it off. Allison fixed her bag on her lap, getting her phone out when her dad slid into the car.

"How was your day?" Chris's voice startled Allison out of her thoughts and she glanced up at him, locking her phone.

"It was good. People are welcoming here. Better than they were back in Miami." Allison rolled her eyes as she recalled the way people had treated her when her family spent five months in Florida. It had been horrible…though granted she was in the eighth grade at the time. Kids were brutal at that age.

"Who was that boy?" Chris's tone was soaked with protectiveness. If there was one thing Chris took seriously, it was his daughter. She was his little girl and any boy was a danger.

Allison chuckled under her breath at his tone. It was something she was used hearing whenever the topic of her dating anyone came to. "He's Scott. The boy I went to the party with." Allison told him as Chris began to drive to their house. She hadn't told her parents how Scott had disappeared on her at the party, knowing that his action would have permanently put him on her parents' bad side.

At the thought of that night, Allison remembered Derek. The mysterious closed-off man she had met. She had been around town during the weekend but never once caught sight of him. It was odd, but Allison had thought a lot about him during the last few days. He mesmerized her in a way that a man never had. Allison deduced it to being the result of a stupid teenage crush on his good looks. Derek was handsome. While Scott was attractive, he still had the innocent boyish look to him but Derek was a man. His jaw line strong and sharp, his facial features defined. His body muscularly toned and fit. And Derek had an aura about him. He radiated off respect and power but…Allison could detect loneliness and sadness soaking through. That night of the party when she got home, Allison had done research on the Hale family fire. What she found was not pleasant in the least. Eleven people apparently had died in the fire. No one was spared, kids, women, and men. All of Derek's uncles and aunt, cousins, brothers, sisters…everyone gone. The newspaper articles claimed that only Peter Hale, Derek's paternal uncle, had survived the fire but remained in comatose state of shock. He was physically irresponsive. Derek and his sister, Laura, had been at school at the time of the fire and according to the _Beacon Hills Times_, they had fled to live with family friends in New York soon after the incident. Allison had sat in her computer chair, staring blanking at the computer screen after reading that. She vowed at that very instant to become the person he went to when he needed someone. She would give him a friend, someone to confide in and talk to when he felt like he had no one to go to. In the car, Allison had seen Derek. She saw in his guarded soft green eyes his need for someone to care about him. Allison didn't understand then but now she did. He _needed_ someone but didn't _want_ anyone. He didn't' want to hurt again. Something in Allison stirred at that. She wasn't sure why and quite frankly she wasn't going to question it, but she felt like she needed to help Derek. The reasons why she felt like that remained a mystery to her but Allison always wanted to help people. It was in her nature to care about others and if something was telling her that Derek needed a friend, she wasn't going to hesitate to offer her friendship.

Allison had not even realized she had spaced out until her door was being opened and her eyes landed on her dad's concerned face. "You okay, Allison? You stopped talking."

Allison shook her head clear of any thoughts lingering on Derek and nodded reassuringly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry Dad."

Chris seemed satisfied with the answer and helped her out. After greeting her mother, who was busy cooking, Allison found herself in her room, emptying out her bag of its abundance of books with her thoughts returning to their previous place.

The vow she had made that night was one she was determined to keep but…Allison hadn't realized how hard it would be. She figured that during the weekend, she would see Derek or even his sister, assuming she had come with him, around town but she never did. Something as simple as trying to find someone shouldn't be hard considering the size of this town. With a sigh, Allison buried herself in the _wonderful_ world of natural logs and the number e.

* * *

The air was thick with the smell of bakery goods. The sweet smell filled Allison's nose as she inhaled, switching her weight from one foot to the other. With a content sigh, Allison opened her eyes and watched as people ordered coffee and pastries in front of her in the local café. Predictably enough, the café was called _Beacon Hills Café_. This town lack originality in their names, Allison noted.

Finally reaching the front of the line, Allison smiled at the person at the other side of the counter.

"How may I help you?" The blonde boy asked with a lopsided grin, brushing a stray hair that fell on his face away.

Allison looked at the delicious baked goods on display before speaking. "I'll have a small coffee and a blueberry muffin." Allison told the boy, pulling out her wallet completely oblivious to the blonde's obvious flirts.

Once she was handed her order and she paid, Allison went to sit in one of the empty tables, waiting for Lydia to show up. They were supposed to meet up here before going to the mall and ending the night with a chick flick filled sleep over. But as of now, Lydia was a half hour late. Allison clicked her phone on and sent the red-head a text. _Where are you?_ No response came and after another thirty minutes of waiting, Allison left the establishment with a huff, her half-filled coffee clutched tightly in her hands and a brown paper bag containing her muffin stuffed in her purse.

Her body mindlessly wondered through the town, walking the streets with no real destination in mind. Soon enough, Allison saw she had walked into the small park across the town. Her eyes watched as families played, kids ran, laughter and happy voices filling her ears. Seeing so much happiness lifted her mood and Allison walked over to an empty park bench. Pulling out a book from the bottomless pit she called her purse, Allison soon lost herself in a fictional world, finding peace in the park.

A twig snapping was the only thing that brought Allison out of her book. Her eyes looked around her for the source of the noise, noticing that the park was now nearly abandoned, and saw a tall figuring walking a few feet away. She instantly recognized him and couldn't believe she actually finally saw him.

"Derek!" His head lifted with amazing speed and she could see he was surprised that someone called for him. His eyes found hers and she felt as if the air suddenly grew warm. She shook her head willing that feeling away. She waved him over and saw the hesitance in his face. It almost looked like he was about to continue to walk and ignore her. But eventually, he walked toward her, hands buried deep into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"What?"

Allison frowned at the coldness in his voice, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Maybe becoming his friend would be harder than she thought. His eyes were even more closed off than she remembered. Suddenly, Allison wasn't sure that this was a good idea. "I just wanted to say hi." She mumbled, looking up at him. His gaze told her he was waiting for her to continue talking and that he wasn't going to say anything. "Want to sit?" Allison scooted on the bench leaving him room to sit down.

Hesitantly, almost regretfully, Derek sat down next her, looking her over. Allison smiled to herself as he sat down, glad that she was making progress. "How have you been?" She asked him, placing her bookmark in place and putting the book away in her bag, her hand brushing against the bag containing her muffin. Her hand hovered over it and she took it out after some deliberation.

"I'm fine." He replied gruffly, and Allison swore his eyes lit up ever so slightly as he caught sight of the muffin in her hand. She giggled quietly and offered it to him silently. When he made no move no take it Allison grabbed his hand and placed the muffin in his hand. Derek sighed but took the muffin, breaking off a piece and eating it before speaking again. "Thanks." He paused, seemingly thinking of what to say. "How have you been?" His tone easily gave away that he wasn't exactly comfortable talking, though to Allison it felt more like he wasn't comfortable talking in general and it wasn't so much that he wasn't uncomfortable talking to her.

Allison titled her head and angled her body to face him, reaching over and taking a piece of the blueberry muffin. She chewed quickly and swallowed, shrugging slightly. "I've been pretty good. Settling into a new town in never easy." She chuckled and shook her head, "Though you would think with my family's constant moving I'd be used to starting over." Her laughter died down when Derek only stared at her. Allison bit her lip and cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I guess I was right about you not speaking and being stoic." She mumbled casting her eyes to her lap.

Derek grunted in response, taking another bite of the muffin. "Moving is never easy. It's not something that you can adjust to." Allison raised surprised eyes to look at him, shocked that he had spoken at all.

She composed herself and shrugged again. "Maybe but I should be used to it." A hint of sadness tainted her voice; Allison always hated constantly moving. She never had friends and never got to experience a normal life. With a sigh, Allison dismissed those thoughts and turned her attention back to Derek who was looking at her with a look that Allison swore was filled with concern. Their eyes met and her breath hitched. His green hues communicated that he felt the exact thing she was feeling at the moment. His eyes shone with shock and confusion and Allison swore that she was seeing him for the first time. She was the pain that he so obviously hid from everyone and she was reminded of her research. She saw his loneliness, his anger and resentment. Allison's hand twitched with the urge to reach up and stroke his cheek. Her heart beat rose when she felt his eyes searching hers and she knew he was seeing her too. He was catching a glimpse that no one saw and Allison felt too exposed and vulnerable.

He was the one that broke eye contact and stood up quickly. Allison, surprised by the rapid movement, stood up too. "I have to go." He ground out through gritted teeth and walked away from her without a second look. Allison found herself speechless at his sudden mood change and brisk departure. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket. Her eyes stayed glue to his departing form as she fished out the device. Allison glanced at the phone, opening the new text message from Lydia. _Got caught up with Jackson ;) Sorry. Still want to meet up?_

Allison looked up from her phone and saw that Derek was nowhere in sight. It was as if he had disappeared without a trace. Her brows furrowed as Allison collected her purse and stuffed her phone back in her pocket, not bothering to answer Lydia's text message. A single question ran through her mind as her heart thudded loudly in her chest as she remembered the weird moment she had shared with Derek.

What the _hell _had just happened?

* * *

**Alright, so I am still going back in forth on what kind of POV I want to write this in so don't be surprised if the next chapter isn't written in Allison's POV.**

**Normally, I don't ask for reviews and I happily accept what I get when I post- and yes I am aware that Derek/Allison is not very popular- but I would like to at least get a couple reviews just to see how people like this story.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Trust Issues

**Next chapter is here! ****DarKxKunoichi**** said that build is kinda slow and I know that. It's just that I don't want their story to be like "BAM!" they see each other and instantly Allison turns goo-goo and so on and forth. I want to give them chances to get to know each a little more, build a tentative friendship while each are dealings with the things happening during the first season etc. I just hope you don't grow bored of it :/ I promise things will get more interesting soon.**

**And I just want to say that Allison does have feelings for Scott but she's fighting with her attraction towards Derek at the same time and this struggle will become more apparent in a couple of chapters. Also, I have wanted to see what Derek is thinking through this whole thing and Derek is insisting that I write his side of the story so I am going to. Not sure if I am going to add it at the end of this or make it a separate story. What do you guys think?**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Trust Issues**

* * *

A shrill squeal followed by joyous laughter filled the Argent home. Allison jumped into her aunt's open arms with enthusiasm. Allison hugged Kate tightly, still squealing, and when they pulled apart from the hug, both women jumped in place with glee. It had been so long since they had seen each and they missed one another. Despite the age difference, Allison and Kate were more like sisters than aunt and niece.

"I don't see you for a year and you turn into a freaking runway model?" Kate exclaimed and Allison could only groan in embarrassment. She sat down in her aunt's bed and brought her legs up to her knees.

"I haven't even showered yet," Allison complained, hiding her face in her knees.

Kate shook her head and resumed unpacking. "Sweetie, you're a knock out. In fact, I hope you have the boys knocking each other's teeth out for your affections." She teased her, a smile on her lips.

Allison grinned, "I kinda have one." And instead of thinking of Scott, like she should be, her mind went to Derek. Allison mentally frowned; she really needed to get over this stupid teenage crush. Scott is where her heart should be. It's where it needed to be.

Oblivious to Allison's inner battle, Kate continued, "You kinda have _one_? Well you should kinda have a _million_." Kate whispered, leaning forward with a teasing grin on her face.

The smile on Allison's lips never vanished as she giggled. "Do you need some help unpacking?" Allison asked her, reaching to unzip a bag when her aunt's hands wrapped around her wrist in a vice grip. Allison pulled her hand back with lightning speed, rubbing her wrist. Never had her aunt been so rough with her. She looked at Kate, who wore an apologetic look, and bit her lip.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough. Just don't touch that bag."

"It's alright" Allison mumbled, watching her aunt leave the room and go into the adjoined bathroom. "Is everything alright with your car?"

"Uh y-yeah, I just needed a jumpstart." Aside from the fact that her dad had said that Kate had suffered from a flat tire, the stuttering give away the obvious lie. Kate never lied to her. What was she hiding now? Why the lie?

Confused, Allison got out of the bed and pursed her lips. "I'll see you at breakfast. I have to get ready for school." She didn't wait for Kate's answer and ran over to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Refreshed after her shower and ready to start the day, Allison bounced downstairs to where she could hear her family laughing. "What's so funny?" Allison asked as she sat down at the kitchen table. She gave a nod of thanks when her mother placed her breakfast in front of her.

"Well," Kate started with a sly grin directed at her dad. "I was just sharing some stories with your mother about your charming father." Victoria covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.

Chris rolled his eyes and placed his empty mug in the sink. "Okay. Enough. Allison, finish your breakfast. You have school."

Allison hummed around a forkful of eggs and picked up the abandoned newspaper from the table. She tuned out her family's banter as her eyes scanned the words on the paper.

_Jane Doe Identified. A Family under Attack?_

The headline of today immediately caught Allison's attention. Her eyes scanned greedily over the words, absorbing them with a sense of shock at what they contained.

_The recent murder that occurred in our backyards has taken a toll on the people of this city. Many questions have arisen and very few answers have been received. The answer we have most wanted to find out has been finally unraveled. Sheriff Stilinski has been able to finally ID the young woman after discovering the second half of the body at the local Hale house which was burned down almost ten years ago taking nearly the whole family with it. The girl has been ID as twenty-five year old, Laura Hale, sister to twenty-two year old Derek Hale whom has come back to Beacon Hills. Derek Hale was taken into questioning as a prime suspect to murdering his sister but was released after forensic anaylsis proved the killer of Miss. Hale to be an animal. However, the question remains: Why another Hale? Beacon Hills will always remember the tragic fire that occurred six years ago, wiping out nearly an entire family. The Hale family was left with two surviving members and a comatose uncle named Peter Hale- he resided in the long term car facility. Now, another Hale has been murdered and one cannot help but wonder if someone is trying to eliminate the Hale family from existence._

"Allison!"

Her mother's sharp voice finally reached Allison and she tore her eyes away from the paper. "What?"

Her mother gave her an exasperated look while Kate looked at her with a calculating look. "I said, are you ready?"

A glance at her barely touched food showed that she clearly wasn't ready but Allison nodded anyways and got up. "Yeah." She kissed her aunt and father on the cheek before running behind her mother to the car.

* * *

The café was empty as well it should be considering it was nearly nine at night. This was probably the only café Allison could think of that stayed opened so late and she was grateful of it. Today's dinner with Scott had been disastrous and embarrassing. She couldn't believe that her family had behaved that way. Luckily, he had left pretty quickly. But with the high sense of embarrassment, Allison couldn't sleep if she had tried so she had opted to go to the café that she had come to love. The little place had a very calm vibe to it and the coffee was great. The man behind the counter, who had flirted with Allison before, saw her coming and quickly got her usual coffee ready.

Allison had just sat down at her normal table and was rummaging through her purse for her book when the coffee was placed in front of her. Surprised, she held the coffee to the blond boy. "Thanks but I didn't order anything."

"I know, it's your usual and it's on the house." The blonde male smiled at her and pushed the coffee back. "I'm Matt."

Allison took the coffee gratefully and nodded, holding out her hand, "I'm Allison. It's nice to meet you."

Erick shook her hand and grinned at her. He held her hand for a little too long before releasing it. "It's nice to meet you too." He paused and looked back when the door to the establishment was opened. "I have to get back to work"

Allison nodded and when he was back at the register, she brought out her book and started to read while sipping at her coffee.

The ringing of bells a few minutes later made Allison lifted her head and a bright smile crossed her lips when she saw Derek walk through the door. Her back instantly straightened and her book was shoved into her bag. She clutched her coffee in her hands as he ordered. And when Derek turned around and caught her gaze, Allison's heartbeat increased as she waved at him. Derek waved back slightly but quickly turned around to wait for his order. Allison wished she hadn't seen the slight grimace on his face.

Derek grabbed his coffee and the muffin he had ordered and sighed as he walked over to where Allison was seated. He sat down in front of her but didn't say anything.

Allison looked at him and leaned forward in her chair, "You okay?"

Derek glanced up at her and took a sip of his coffee. "I'm fine."

It was always the same answer, Allison noted. _I'm fine. I'm fine_. He was never okay, great, bad or anything. Just fine. And it was the biggest lie he had ever told her. Allison knew he wasn't "_fine_". But she didn't push him because suddenly she remembered what she read in the paper earlier that day and she imagined that he must have been in a bad place at the moment. In a bold move, much to Derek's dislike and surprise, she reached over and grabbed his hand. "I read about Laura in the paper." She paused, gnawing at her lip. "I'm sorry about your sister." She whispered.

Derek didn't remove his hand and actually squeezed her hand. Their eyes met and Allison saw the pain her condolence had brought him. It dawned at her that he must not talk to anyone in town besides her, Stiles and Scott. Or well…he said that they were friends but Scott had made it clear that they were not friends at all. The whole situation confused Allison and that was the main reason that she never told Scott that her and Derek talked.

"Thank you." Derek mumbled, his gaze dropping to the baked good he had on the table. He pushed the muffin towards her with a slight curve on his lips. "Pay back for the park?"

Allison giggled and took the muffin, "How about we share it?" Derek nodded and broke off a piece as a comfortable silence fell between them.

Allison picked at the muffin that sat between them in deep thought. It was odd that no matter how bad or good of a day she was having, when she ran into Derek, the day always got better. It wasn't like they saw each other every day, in fact, the times they did meet were few and between. They always found themselves at unexpected place and unexpected times. But…it was nice. Even now as silence encompassed them, it was comfortable. Allison liked it.

"She was always so protective of me…since the fire." Derek's soft voice broke the silence and it took a moment for Allison to realize that he was talking about Laura. Allison stayed quiet, not wanting to do or say anything that might make him stop talking. A sigh left Derek lips and he raised his eyes to Allison. "After the incident, we ran to New York. We had nothing here and our uncle was practically dead." The grip on her hand tightened. Allison ran her thumb over the top of his hand, a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Laura...she was something else." Derek chuckled and shook his head. The noise left Allison a little breathless. It was a sound she didn't think she had ever heard from him but would love to hear over and over again. "She was so….chaotic. She was disorganized, messy. A real harebrained of a person but… after the fire….that ambition and light about her died a little. She wasn't as loud or fun." A look Allison couldn't quite identify crossed his eyes and the grip on her hand tightened even more to the point of nearly being painful. "I knew from that moment that a part of my sister had disappeared….I just never expected her to be fully taken away from me."

Derek voice lowered to a whisper and this time it was Allison who squeezed his hand and she leaned forward. "She might be dead, Derek, but she's still a part of you. She always will be and she wouldn't want you to feel guilty." Derek's head jolted up and he stared at her with shock. Allison let out a humorless chuckle, "I can see the guilt in your eyes and there isn't a reason for it to be there. You didn't kill her."

Derek narrowed his eyes at her,"You trust people too easily. I can see the trust you already have in me. You don't even know me. "

"Are you saying that you can't be trusted?" Allison challenged him, a playful gleam in her eyes.

Derek chuckled and shook his head, "I don't trust anyone. People let you down."

The look Derek gave her told her that there was more to this story that she didn't know and wouldn't find out anytime soon. "Maybe you just have trusted the wrong people. Not everyone is evil or untrustworthy."

Derek stared at her, looking for something but Allison had no idea what he found because eventually he smiled a small smile at her. "Maybe. And as misguided as your words are, I appreciate it Allison. I think Scott was right. You _are_ different."

"Different?"

The smile grew. "Yes, different."

**Review! It gives me motivation to continue!**


End file.
